Introduction
by Moon Shadow Magic
Summary: AU. Written for the May deviantArt challenge "Backstage Pass": if PT were a live action show, what would it be like behind the scenes? SPOILERS mostly for Akt 3. The actor playing Fakir is faced with an uncomfortable situation meeting a co- worker.


**Introduction**

by Moon Shadow Magic

Disclaimer and author's notes at the end. This was written for the May challenge "Backstage Pass" on deviantArt, treating 'Princess Tutu' as a live- action show. SPOILERS for Akt 3 although they seem to be shooting scenes from season 2 as well- or using Autor as an extra (to be canon, we either never noticed him or they got cut.

* * *

The director sighed. "No, we will not pay for CGI to do two scenes. You would not believe how much cheaper and more convincing the real thing is."

"Bu– but I've never done this! Shouldn't I get lessons first o-or something?"

"Look. That guy with her, he's your coach. He'll show you what to do and then you'll rehearse both scenes. There are people all around. She won't be so intimidating after five minutes. She's nice. Just walk up and say Hello, like I told you. Come on, you're a professional now and so is she. All you have to do is walk with her and say a few lines." _What I do for Art and a paycheck,_ thought the director, _especially first thing in the morning. This does not bode well._ Classic case of resume- padding... no, wait, that was Nature- Boy over there who had said he'd done this before. The despair of wardrobe and makeup, who had to keep his hair neat and his glasses polished and keep grass stains off the pretty white bell- bottoms and white loafers. The two boys looked enough alike that the director got them confused at least once a day. He'd get them straight soon enough, he knew. This one was all city. He seemed to have spent his brief time on the planet between a dance studio, the classroom, and the internet, and left the details of his life to his parents.

Fakir, a.k.a. Josh, was too nervous to be angry. His first acting job, and the director seemed to have no idea how he felt! But Dad would be furious if he made a fuss.

'People all around,' indeed. The girls had had to be driven away twice so far, all of them. The guest talent seemed to be the one thing they had ever agreed upon.

He swallowed, and stood up straight, and tried to relax. The director nodded his approval. There were some things that every young man had to face on his own.

His legs giving way to a cliche and feeling decidedly wobbly, Josh managed to approach his... co- worker. Partner for this scene. Think of it that way. But the closer he got, the taller she got.

Then he was confronted by the biggest, brownest eyes that he had ever seen. Her expression went from incurious to slightly interested.

"Hello there," he began. "Nice horsie, niiice horsie... just don't step on my foot..."

The mare was the only one who didn't roll her eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am interpreting the boys' white shoes as loafers (second choice was white bucks) and the horse's color as 'liver' chestnut (dark brown body and legs) with a flaxen- colored mane and tail. I've never been on a set to know if this is the way such things could happen or not, much less what the insurers would say. Needless to say, the situation isn't being handled in the best or safest way. I am also assuming a stuntman and horse for Akts 10 and 18.

I will confess that I would have preferred to do this as a cartoon, but it was too near the deadline for anything polished, and writing was quicker. This was fun for me, but not my best result, I do believe.

* * *

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and all related characters and elements are the property, copyright and trademark of HAL– GANSIS/TUTU and Ikukoh Itoh and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


End file.
